White Christmas
by The next Padfoot
Summary: One night, Scorpius catches Lily decorating his common room. He hears her singing and his curiosity gets the better of him...


White Christmas

"_I'm__dreaming__of__a__white__Christmas.__Just__like__the__ones__I__used__to__know.__Where__the__treetops__glisten,__and__children__listen.__To__hear__sleigh__bells__in__the__the__snow._" Lily was content just singing, with no one to hear her, to laugh, or even sing along with her. She preferred it that way, anyways. She paused her song as she draped a green garland over the mantel above the fire. Satisfied with her placing, Lily stepped off the ladder and turned with a smile on her face. She froze in her spot, the smile instantly disappearing from her face.

"What was that song you were singing?" The blond boy demanded. Lily flushed. She had expected something more along the lines of 'What are you doing in the Slytherin dungeons in the middle of the night, decorating our common room?'.

"Y-you heard that? But I thought everyone was asleep." Her voice was stronger, but Lily was still embarrassed at being caught. Scorpius smirked. His eyes didn't share the cruel expression, though.

"You were singing pretty loud."

"Was not. Tell the truth." Lily huffed. He frowned. It was Lily's turn to smirk. As he struggled to find an excuse, she resumed her decorating. She hung silver and green decorations all around the common room. At least it was Slytherin colours. After much thought, Scorpius cleared his throat. Lily turned expectantly. She raised an eyebrow. He ran a pale hand through his messy blond hair.

"Here's the truth, then. I was having trouble sleeping, and I heard someone singing. So naturally, I came to investigate, and here we are." She nodded in understanding, then continued to decorate, adding a large wreath over the fire, between the two underwater windows. He sat down on one of the leather couches, watching her intently. "Why don't you use magic? I'd be much easier." She didn't turn, but answered him anyways.

"It's more fun this way. We always use magic at home during the hols, but I find this way so much more relaxing. Muggles have a couple things right, you know." Scorpius smiled slightly. He couldn't help but think 'That's Lily for you', watching her struggle to hang a piece of silver garland.

She felt him wrap his arms around her, gently taking the garland from her hands. She didn't resist as he hung it precisely where she had wanted. "It's called White Christmas." Lily blurted, unable to pull her eyes away from him. "The song I was singing." He smiled.

"Teach it to me." Lily bit her lower lip, nodding. He pulled her over to the couch directly in front of the fire. She sang to him while he listened to her perfect voice.

"_I'm__dreaming__of__a__white__Christmas.__With__every__Christmas__card__I__write.__May__your__days__be__merry__and__bright.__And__may__all__your__Christmases__be__white_." Scorpius looked at her with awe. At that moment he knew that he would never find anything or anyone as beautiful as the Gryffindor girl in front of him. He echoed her, and she smiled. His breath hitched in his throat. "You're a quick learner." Lily told him, her cheeks flushed. He smiled gently. Their eyes met, hazel and gray. He leaned toward her, causing her brain to stop functioning. His lips were almost touching her when her brain started to work properly. Realizing what would happen if they kissed, she jumped up. He pulled away in surprise. "Umm... I guess I should go, since I'm finished." She stammered, feeling entirely foolish. Lily bolted out of the common room, leaving Scorpius sitting alone, completely dazed.

"_I'm__dreaming__of__a__white__Christmas.__With__every__Christmas__card__I__write.__May__your__days__be__merry__and__bright.__And__may__all__your__Christmases__be__white_." Lily looked up at the sound of his voice. Scorpius stood in the snow, singing. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You'll catch a cold!" She called to him, but he continued to sing. She shook he head, turning to leave. He ran up and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her out to the middle of the grounds. "Scorpius, let me go!" Lily laughed, shivering.

"Lily, guess what? It's going to be a white Christmas. For the first time in five years." She screamed out of pure joy, dancing around as the white flakes began to fall. His timing could not have been more perfect. He laughed, spinning her around. She stopped their dancing and met his happy gray eyes. Unable to help herself, she leaned in and kissed him. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

Student piled outside as the snow fell, many wearing mittens and hats, yelling and laughing in happiness. Lily and Scorpius ignored them all, standing there, kissing as their White Christmas fell into place all around them.

_And may all your Christmases be white._


End file.
